Sonadow Oneshot- No real title
by DarkSoniciNSaNiTY
Summary: Just plain sonadow i did with my friend. first lemon i did so please be kind! Short


Sonadow Oneshot

By Dark Sonic iNSaNiTY and Kayla The Kat

The door to the house was suddenly opened, as two hedgehogs entered. They had their lips pressed together, soft moans coming from each other. The black hedgehog closed the door with his foot and turned the two of them around, pinning the blue one against the wall. He began kissing down the blue hedgehogs peach muzzle, down to his neck, licking and kissing all the way, causing the blue one to shiver in pleasure. How they had ended up like this, he thought, was the exact way he did NOT want to end up.

"Hey blue," Rouge said with a smile. "Wanna come over? I'm having a small party tonight at the club and wanna know if you are interested." Sonic grinned, looking down at the communicator. "Of course!" Rouge seemed happy. "Ok sounds good!" she said. "Bring Mr. Sunshine with you. I wanna know what he's like drunk." Sonic just chuckled. "Alright, see you at 8?"

"See ya"

Sonic was not a drinker. Something about alcohol that made him sick. So how Rouge managed to get him to drink was beyond him. Well, more like he couldn't care, his mind was clouded up. Shadow continued his trail of kisses down the blue hedgehogs chest, down lower, and lower. Sonic then gasped as he felt Shadow's tongue invade that slit, hidden in his fur. A mewling noise developed in his throat, and he tilted his head slightly back. The feeling, however, was short-lived, as Shadow decided to suddenly pick the hedgehog up in his arms.

Shadow carried Sonic up the stairs to his room. As soon as they entered, Shadow immediately placed Sonic on the bed. Leaning over him, Shadow reconnects their lips, his hands removing his gloves. His now bare hands went to work, feeling over the blue hedgehog, curving hips, and smooth fur. The ebony hedgehog then broke their kiss, and went downward again. Sonic was panting, his emerald eyes clouded over. Shadow then got down to the blue hedgehogs inching erection, placing his tongue over it and slightly biting with his teeth, pulling it out.

Sonic grit his teeth as he felt small sharp pains, which seemed to in some twisted way, lead to more pleasure. Shadow got to work, pressing his tongue against his shaft, and then taking it into his mouth completely. "Ahh..." Sonic moaned, his back slightly arching, his hands digging into the sheets. His head was filling with mixed emotions, blue lids squeezed shut.

Feeling a shudder go through the blue hedgehog was when Shadow decided to go further with it. He sat up then, and lifted up Sonic's legs. He leaned over him, and brought his knees inside of Sonic's thighs. Sonic didn't have time to blink before Shadow thrusted forward, causing said blue hedgehog to cry out in sudden pain. "Shit-" Shadow hissed. Sonic was tight, never before been taken like this. Shadow started to thrust more, faster and harder, causing small cries to break Sonic's throat. Eventually, it got better, and Sonic didn't feel as much pain. Shadow continued until a wail broke Sonic's lips. It took Shadow a while to register what had just happened, but then grinned evilly once realization kicked in. He lifted up Sonic's legs over his shoulders, and then released hell on that spot.

Both hedgehogs were moaning, panting, sweat making their fur slightly damp, in complete ecstasy. It eventually became too much for the blue hedgehog, and with one last cry, he came, causing in turn, Shadow to as well. Shadow collapsed on Sonic, where he lay panting.

Shadow then pulled out, and pressed his lips to Sonic's, who returned the kiss, before both hedgehogs blacked out.

Sonic woke up the next morning with a weird pain in his bottom. He groaned, and went to sit up when he realized he couldn't. When he looked at who was sleeping with him, he screamed. Meanwhile a certain bat was uploading the newest video of the year.

A/N:

Dsi: I know, its crappy...

Kayla: it is not such thing!

Dsi: sure... anyway this is my first lemon so please be kind! I just kind of wanted to test the waters, see how good I do... and well.. not the best but I'll get better. So review please! Flames are excepted, I really dont care.

Kayla: I think its good for a first.

Dsi: its sonadow, of course you think its good.

Kayla: …

Dsi: exactly.


End file.
